


Analyse This Dick Big Daddy

by awareofthestars



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Activity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, can you tell I don’t know how to tag things, does it classify as pining if theyre already together? It does now, lots of sexual puns, spideytorch - Freeform, they don’t actually have sex but it’s heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareofthestars/pseuds/awareofthestars
Summary: Johnny is horny and Peter is holed up in the labBased on this post: http://tumblr.tastefullyoffensive.com/post/172534006573/via-mrbrianfirenzi#.XDpYTVz7TIU





	Analyse This Dick Big Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never even written anything remotely sexual before so I hope this isn’t too awful. I don’t generally write fanfic either but this tumblr post inspired me and I just kinda had to.   
> So enjoy :)

Johnny has been feeling super horny recently and it’s not like he can help it, he’s a 24 year old red blooded male who runs hot, no pun intended, all over, and it doesn’t help that his equally hot and super fucking smart boyfriend hasn’t been putting out because he’s been too distracted with all his science shit and getting a PhD. When he wasn’t in the lab, he was out on the streets of New York fighting some weird animal themed villain or helping a little old lady cross the street as your friendly neighbourhood menace. If it weren’t for his intelligence kink, Johnny would probably hate smart people.

It isn’t like Johnny hasn’t tried every other way possible to try and blow off some steam, he jacked off, he can literally spontaneously combust and fly around the city so he did that too, tore down and rebuilt a car from scratch, jacked off again, exercised on the treadmill, sparred with his sister, cooked dinner for his family, jacked off some more with the help of a dildo in his ass this time and even that didn’t help ease his sexual frustration.

He decided to confront the situation and try and seduce his way back into Peter’s pants. Whilst Peter was often thinking with his head, Johnny was currently using his other head to do all the thinking and that was leading him directly to Peter who has been busy holed up in Reed’s lab for and entire fucking week. No wonder Johnny has blue balls, he has needs and they have not been satisfied! 

On a quest to quench this thirsty ass bitch, Johnny made his way over to where Peter was mumbling softly against a microscope and crept up slowly up to him. 

“Hey webhead.” Johnny whispered in his ear.

“Jesus Christ, Johnny!” Peter jumped “You startled me, this stuff is expensive you could have broken it.”

“Eh, it’s not anything Reed couldn’t afford to replace.” Johnny replied with ease, having a billionaire scientist as a brother-in-law definitely had its perks.

“He’s already done so much for me, you know I’m not comfortable asking people for money.” Peter said back. 

He had a fair point, Johnny was getting distracted now, this isn’t what he came down here to do. Goddamn Peter and his oddly charming sense of self reliance. But the throbbing in his pants reminded Johnny that he needed to get back on track. He took a chance and looked at Peter, his face full of desire, looked for a glimpse of reciprocation in his boyfriend’s eyes and as soon as he was satisfied that Peter also wanted this, he took a few steps closer and started kissing softly up his neck until he reached his lips. Peter moaned into the kiss and Johnny took that as a sign to deepen the kiss .

The pair made out hotly for about a minute and Johnny was getting his hopes up. He began to reach down into Peter’s pants. Unfortunately for Johnny, that was when Peter pulled away.

“No. No… we can’t, we have to stop. Not here.” Peter mumbled unintelligibly.

“Why not?” Johnny whined defiantly.

“We can’t have you blowing any of this shit up, besides I’m not done working, I need to finish analysing these samples, and-”

“How about you analyse this dick, big daddy.” Johnny regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Curse his horny, horny mind. Peter, of course, instantly started laughing at him.

“Stop that.” said Johnny with a blush rising on his cheeks, a blush that was definitely sparking. “Stop laughing at me.

Despite his insistence, Peter did not stop. “Oof babe,” he said with a smirk, “what’s got you all hot and bothered?”

“Blow me.” said Johnny rolling his eyes, he then promptly added with more desperation in his voice “no, really, blow me, please, I think I might die.”

“That’s a tad melodramatic, don’t you think?” 

“It’s been a week Pete. An entire week.” argued Johnny.

“Easy hotstuff, it’s only been a couple of days.”

“It is Wednesday, Peter.”

“Fuck.” Peter muttered under his breath. “Have I really been holed up in here for six days?” Peter seemed to genuinely have not realised how much time had passed. What a fucking idiot, God Johnny loved him. If Johnny wasn’t there to take care of him Peter would have probably killed himself by overworking. It wouldn’t be the Green Goblin or Mysterio that would lead to Peter’s demise, it would be his own stubbornness and work ethic that would bring Spider-Man to his end. 

“I thought I was the flaming man, you’re not supposed to burn yourself out.”

Peter groaned, he was a sucker for puns when he made them, which was all the time, but when they were directed at him, he found them difficult to appreciate.

Seizing the opportunity Johnny smirked up at Peter and asked, “How about that blowjob then?”

“As much as I’d love to, I think I should catch up on some sleep.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” sighed Johnny defeatedly. It seemed like his penis problems would not be fixed any time soon.

“But…” Peter continued “As soon as I wake up I will gladly take you up on that offer.”

Johnny instantly brightened at that.

“And if you cook me a nice breakfast, I’ll consider webbing you to the ceiling and I’ll fuck you proper right there and then.” Added Peter with a sultry smirk.

Johnny blushed harder than ever and mumbled a quiet “Really?”

“Only if you’re good.” came the reply.

Right then Johnny got so fucking hard, but it would all be worth it because tomorrow would come (and so would Johnny). Tomorrow would alleviate him from all of his pent up sexual frustration with the added bonus of getting to explore Peter Parker’s kinky side.


End file.
